Walker in Washington County, Virginia/McHenry
Return From: jlb651@bellsouth.net Subject: WALKER_SHORTLIST Walkers & McHenry/Viney Connected? Date: October 2, 2006 5:54:34 PM EDT To: WalkerShortList@googlegroups.com Cc: tfmsjones@grandecom.net Hi Nina, as you know from my earlier post, I've observed several records connecting John McHenry to several Walkers of interest in Washington Co., VA. There may or may not be a familial relationship. Chances are that there isn't one, but we certainly won't know if we don't check it out. Searching online, I've learned that John McHenry was either the son or grandson of Barnabas McHenry of Ballyreagh Castle, County Antrim, Northern Ireland. Barnabas McHenry, the emigrant, definitely had a son Samuel (born 1721) who died in Randloph Co., VA in 1787, where his estate was probated. John McHenry of Washington Co. was either his younger brother or son. There are some reports that John McHenry's son Barnabas (the Methodist preacher who wed Isaiah Walker and his wife) was born in NC. However, according to DAR records, John McHenry was a Civil Servant in Virginia during the American Revolution. His first wife was named Susannah Viney. Following her death, no date given, he married 2nd, Hannah Crabtree. His property on Baker's Creek joined "David Walker's old line" as well as John Kirk and Spicy's father-in-law, Joseph Meek's property. John McHenry died Feb. 17, 1805, several years after he and his second wife Hannah sold their property in Rich Valley to Wm. of Laurel Fork's sons, John and William, Jr. From other records, we know that William Walker, Jr's property adjoined that of Stephen Keywood, who was his brother John's father-in-law. It is unclear to me at this time whether John McHenry died in Washington Co. or moved to KY, where his son, Barnabas McHenry, was one of the founders of Centre College and is acclaimed as one of the pioneers of Methodism in that state. John and Susannah Viney McHenry's daughter Jane married Robert Wallace in Washington Co. and settled in Wayne Co., KY where Wallace died in 1813. Barnabas McHenry, the Methodist preacher's mother Susannah Viney was the daughter of Andrew Viney, who reputedly was born in France in 1715 and died in 1781 in Hampshire Co., VA (now WVA). Susannah had four sisters (Margaret, Mary, Elizabeth, Susannah) and four brothers (John, Andrew, Stephen, and Bartholomew---who died in 1777 in the Rev. War). There is a possibility that the McHenry's lived in Rockbridge Co. before moving to Washington Co.---then Fincastle Co. in the early 1770's. I wish I had a better handle on John McHenry's siblings because the angle I'm pursuing is that Isaiah and/or Spicy and Barnabas McHenry may have been cousins, meaning that his/her mother was either a McHenry or Viney and married a Walker. While searching Walker marriage records, please look out for a possible Walker/McHenry or Walker/Viney marriage between 1760-1770. Dicey, Spicy and Isaiah's strong Methodism and Barnabas McHenry's single marriage performed in Washington Co. during that narrow window of time before he returned to KY should not be overlooked as a possible clue. Jerry Nina, I failed to mention that one McHenry researcher indicated that John McHenry lived in now-Rockbridge Co. before moving to now-Washington Co. I found this in Morton's History of Rockbridge County, Virginia: "Barnabas McHenry b. 1715 (Ireland), killed at Great Meadows, 1754. John--son of Barnabas b. 1740 (d.1805), m. Susanna Viney---brother to Robert and Samuel McHenry." So Barnabas was John McHenry's father. And I suspect that while John may have had a brother named Samuel it was not the Samuel McHenry who died in Randolph Co. in 1787 since Samuel was born in 1721 (when Barnabas was only 6 years old). What I'd like to know is John's sister's names and whether any of his sisters or his wife Susanna's sisters married a Walker! I've heard of it before, but where exactly was the Great Meadows located? Is it the same as Cow Pasture? Jerry category:McHenry (surname)